Seduced by the Devil
by Molahsurey
Summary: Dean encounters Lucifer in Sam's body in the future and comes to a realization.


Dean saw himself die. He had to admit that was the strangest thing he had ever witnessed. It was an awful feeling to see something like that; it made him sick to his stomach. In that moment it wasn't fear or disgust or rage that coursed through him, it was devastation. Devastation because as he stared at the back of the clean, white silhouette before him he knew who it was, he had been pre-informed, it was Sam. Of course it wasn't really Sam but just as well, it was his body. Seeing his future-self die at the mercy of his own brother was unbearable. But no, Sam didn't kill him, the creature inside him did, Lucifer.

As if he knew that Dean was going to be there beforehand and was going to be standing in that very spot, as if he could feel Dean there, the dark angel turned around slowly, smoothly, his head turning first to look over his shoulder, his eyes instantly locking on Dean, and the rest of his body following. From that one movement alone and the look in his eyes Dean could tell he was a being of immense power and confidence, the look fit Sam so well but it was all wrong. Sam looked good, but it was sad to know that he looked his best due to the fact that he was being possessed by such evil. The devil smirked at him, his eyes glimmering; he was almost glowing in front of Dean.

Dean's stomach lurched, he felt as though he would keel over any second, he felt weak, tired, hopeless; his world was destroyed knowing that this is what had and would become of his brother. "Just kill me!" was all Dean could say. All he wanted to do was die, he couldn't fight anymore, Sam had always been his only reason for living and he lost him.

The smirk he was given turned into a gentle smile, Lucifer blinked and his mouth opened for a deep intake of breath, a pause, "Now, why would I do that? It seems like I have already done so, there's no need in doing it again," once more the light smile and the piercing eyes. His voice was silky, feminine; almost musical. How could he, the devil, Sam, be so beautiful, so attractive, so alluring? Because that's what evil does, it plays tricks on people, messes with their minds; lures them in.

As Dean stared the creature in the eye he tried to pretend that it wasn't his brother's face glaring back at him, that he didn't find him to be incredibly gorgeous. Keeping his voice stern and steady he yelled back, "Then I'll find one way or another to kill you!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and took one small step forward causing Dean to draw back a bit and cringe as his breath hitched. The devil's smile widened as he spoke, "Dean, I know just as well as you do that you don't kill beings that aren't truly wicked in their ways."

"You are the most evil, wicked creature to ever walk this earth," Dean growled.

All lightheartedness left the fallen angel and his features were now sad, he looked vulnerable and yet still so beautiful. "Need I say again why I was cast from Heaven?"

"Save your breath, I heard it once, and once is enough, it's a load of bullshit."

"I loved God too much," Lucifer said flatly, "Too much…I guess you could say I was in love with him."

It was sort of comical seeing Sam say he was in love with God. "Ugh, I feel like projectile vomiting but I wouldn't want to ruin your nice suit."

Lucifer laughed airily, "Oh Dean, you're fun. No wonder the angels hold an interest in you."

Dean's response was a grunt, words abandoned him; he had nothing else to say to the angel.

Slowly, step by step, Lucifer closed he distance between them, his eyes boring into the man's as he did so. Now standing in front of Dean Lucifer brought a hand up to Dean's cheek to caress it, "You're beautiful," he breathed.

Dean inhaled deeply and shuddered, whether it was because the hand was cold or because Sam had just told him he was beautiful he didn't know, his head was swimming and he felt dizzy. His eyes closed and he swallowed hard, he was now breathing heavily, he wondered why the being's proximity was making him react like this.

Lucifer's hand ran softly down Dean's cheek and fell to his chest as the devil moved closer still. They were so close to each other that Dean turned his face away afraid of what might happen if he didn't, he was scared for the first time since Sam had died. His effort to avoid what was coming was useless though for all Lucifer had to do was grab hold of Dean's shirt, pull the man into him, and let their lips collide. The kiss was painful, intense, violent, yet so passionate. Lucifer moved his hand through Dean's hair and deepened the kiss.

Dean's heart was pounding so fast and a single tear streamed down his face, he was kissing Sam, his own brother, and it just wasn't right. He felt Lucifer's hand begin to wander down his chest, down his stomach, and lower still, teasingly, causing a ball of heat to form inside him. A tingling sensation spread throughout his body, the kind of feeling you get when you love someone so much that you want them with an intense passion and a fire grows inside you, but he didn't love Sam that much did he? The horrible realization dawned on him that he may in fact love his brother in that way and was just now figuring it out thanks to the devil himself, only the prince of Hell could make you see the full extent of your sinful thoughts and ways.

During this startling revelation Dean's body had time to react to his emotions and just seconds after his body's reaction the fallen angel cupped his shameful erection in the palm of his hand and kneaded it through his jeans, at this Dean groaned. Lucifer leaned toward Dean and brushed his nose against his ear before whispering into it, "You're shaking. Is it from fear or is it in anticipation?" His voice was so erotic that it made Dean's skin crawl and all that escaped his mouth was a whimpering moan. By now Dean was so hard that he actually bucked his hips making it so that his member rubbed roughly against Sam's hand. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be going along with this, but he needed it so bad; he lost all control over his body and his desires. "That's it Dean, give in to want, let go, let out all your lust for your brother, release all the sexual tension you've felt between you throughout the years. I know you need this, I need it too." At the last part Sam's voice sounded almost normal like he himself was saying he needed Dean; that he wanted it just as much as Lucifer was saying he did. Dean knew Sam could see, and possibly feel, everything that was going on and it added to the thrill of it, he wanted Sam to know how much he loved him, how far he would go for him.

As Dean thrust his pelvis erratically against Sam he began to pant, it felt so good, he wanted more, he had to go further; he desperately needed release, needed it right that second, so he could have the whole new, more complete, connection he felt he needed with his brother. His thoughts were chaotic, good and bad were confusing themselves with one another deep inside his psyche. What he was doing seemed, to him, so right when anyone else would say it was disgusting and unthinkable; but this was the only way he thought he could show Sam how much he loved him. Sam and Dean had always been everything to each other; it had always been just them, no one else. The bond they had was stronger than anything in the universe, Dean would do anything for his brother; he devoted himself to Sam from the moment he was old enough to care for him, he gave him everything, his heart, his life, everything, so why not add pleasure to the list? Suddenly he clenched onto the devil's shoulders with a grip that tightened more with every passing second that the pressure inside him intensified, all thoughts except for ones of his precious younger sibling left him and white hot pleasure filled his mind. "Sammy…" he moaned out, he was moaning uncontrollably, he was so close, so close, just a bit more and he would reach his release and be left with blissful euphoria. However, before he could reach his much desired orgasm, Lucifer pushed him away and to the ground. He fell back hard and tears poured from his eyes, why would Lucifer lead him on just to deny him the sinful pleasure he craved so badly? Because Satan can never allow anyone any happiness no matter how demented that happiness is.

Lucifer bent over Dean as the man looked up at him with a red, tear-streaked face in order to grab a fistful of his hair and yank him to his knees, Dean cringed and more tears fell. "You look so pretty when you cry."

Dean closed his eyes, he just wanted it all to end, he couldn't go on; he needed Sam right now, the real Sam, not this monster. He was uncomfortable and in pain due to his extreme hard on screaming to be freed from its confines. As these thoughts swam around in Dean's head he didn't notice that Lucifer had undone his pants to take out his own impressive erection and was now pulling Dean forward towards it. Dean had never seen Sam fully naked so when he set his eyes on that part of him it was his first time seeing it and it sent butterflies fluttering throughout his body which was rare for him. But since he knew this wasn't really Sam his anticipation subsided and he let out a weak, "No…"

"You don't seem confident in your resistance," the fallen angel replied as he prodded Dean's mouth with his erection. Dean groaned and let his tongue dart out to taste the flesh before him. Even though it wasn't his brother in control of the body Dean acted like it was, if Sam could feel everything Dean was doing to him then it was worth it. Unable to hold back any longer he engulfed Sam's manhood with his mouth and sucked him as hard and fast as he could. Every few seconds Dean could feel the erection grow impossibly bigger to the point where it was throbbing and he could also feel pre-cum leaking down his throat. Soon Lucifer began to thrust in and out, pounding hard into dean, while eliciting incredibly arousing sounds. "I'm going to let your dear Sammy say hi," the devil informed him.

Instantly the sounds coming from the body in front of him changed in tone and Dean could now tell it was Sam moaning, "Uh…fuck…yes Dean, yes…oh my god, oh, I've wanted this for…ugh…for so long, oh fuck…ah, ah, ah…I love you…I love you…uh…" To Dean those words and sounds coming from his brother were wonderful; he couldn't believe he was hearing them. His hands few up to Sam's hips and he intensified his efforts now that he knew Sam was in fact enjoying it; he needed his actions to say I love you too, by now he could feel Sam nearing orgasm.

Without warning the pulsing organ was removed from his mouth and Satan's cruel charisma was back. "Some experiences are better left for another time," he said as he turned his back on Dean and began to convulse with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm by himself. Turning back to Dean he was properly clothed and spoke once more, "That was only a sample of what you could have with your brother, you are both suffering because you need to be that close, you belong together. And I have to thank you; I haven't been pleasured like that in ages." And with that the beautiful, immaculate creature was gone leaving Dean sitting in the grass alone thinking about how he would approach Sam about this in the past, would he be as willing as he was in this point in time? It wouldn't be easy but he'd have to find out.


End file.
